Excusas creíbles
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Uno de los días en que Gideon entrenó con Sophie.


**Nota:** Para **Runa97**, a quien fue un placer cumplir uno de sus caprichos :D. Espero de todo corazón que sea de tú agrado y te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo. Que este 2015 traiga gratas sorpresas para ti.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

**Personajes: **Sophie/Gideon. Cecily, Tessa, Gabriel.

**Palabras según word**: 1,417.

**Estado: **Terminado.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el** "Amigo Secreto Navideño" **del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_

* * *

><p>Excusas creíbles<p>

* * *

><p>Empezaban a quemarle los músculos de los brazos.<p>

—Vamos, señoritas, todo nephilim debe de poseer fuerza. Si no logran soportar su propio peso, considérense muertas —. Veía a Gabriel caminar de un lado a otro, inspeccionando la resistencia de cada una con una severa mirada. El menor de los Lightwood se había quedado con el liderazgo cuando Charlotte había llamado a Will y a Jem para dialogar cuestiones privadas en su oficina y les había pedido que se colgaran de una barra de metal hacía aproximadamente quince minutos.

Era un logro que Sophie no hubiera caído cuando los espasmos en sus bíceps se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y sus manos sudorosas se deslizaban peligrosamente fuera del metal. No quería ser la primera en caer, no cuando Gideon estuviera a sus espaldas atento para auxiliar a cualquiera que cayera a la colchoneta. No quería parecer débil.

—¿Acaso quiere que nos convirtamos en gárgolas? —comentó Cecily, jadeante, más allá de Tessa.

—Si así resistirán, sí — contestó escueto, Cecily bufó —. Los demonios no son un juego de niños, señorita Herondale.

—Es obvio que no, señor Lightwood —. Rodó sus ojos azules.

—Ya no aguanto —farfulló Tessa y, para alivio culposo de Sophie, cayó de espaldas.

—¡No! Tessa ha sido devorada… Sophie, tenemos que vengarla…

—Por favor, háganlo —rió. Cuando Gideon se arrodilló a su lado le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador.

Gabriel se plantó frente a Cecily, con sus pupilas fijas en las de ella y con los brazos cruzados. —¿Cree que este ejercicio es absurdo?

—No lo llamaría exactamente así, es útil, pero su reacción es exagerada.

Sophie cerró los ojos, esa riña no le convenía en lo absoluto. El tiempo que debería estar colgada aumentaría y ya no creía poder soportarlo.

Se sorprendió al estremecerse con el tacto de unos dedos sobre costado. Sin abrir los párpados supo que era Gideon. Era suave, casi sin tocarla, pero donde un cosquilleo se instalaba allá en donde su mano se posaba con torpeza y duda.

Ella no deseaba, por ningún motivo, admitirse a sí misma el hecho de que las intensas sesiones de entrenamiento le entusiasmaban más de lo permitido a una joven de su categoría. No lo haría mientras pudiera esquivar con victoria terca el agujero negro que era el enredo de nervios en que se convertía antes de traspasar la puerta del salón de armas, ese cúmulo de inseguridades que le hacían detenerse un segundo más que nunca frente a su reflejo dañado, acomodando una y otra vez los pequeños cabellos que brotaban como hierba en el recorrido hacia la liga de su peinado.

Si se veía impaciente por la hora en la cual se reuniría con los jóvenes Lightwood, rápidamente lo adjudicaba a su deseo bien sepultado, pero latente en lo más profundo de su corazón, de poder algún día ascender y compartir el mismo destino honorable de los nephilims. Era imperativo que nunca se debiera a algo más, pese a que la verdadera razón fuera un deseo inocente e ingenuo y mucho menos complicado que beber de la Copa Mortal.

—Vamos, déjeme ayudarla a bajar.

—Pero…

—Ya es suficiente.

Ella asintió, dándole un mudo permiso para sujetarla. Le pareció estar hecha de papel, de un material sumamente liviano, de aire, porque en ese pequeño segundo que duró en sus brazos, Gideon no dio ninguna muestra de sentir dificultad, no hubo ninguna arruga, ningún titubeo, nada que indicara debilidad.

—Gracias —se sobó sus brazos, evitando su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia Cecily tan pronto como pudo. La chica Herondale tenía la frente perlada de sudor y mordía con insistencia uno de sus labios, estaba temblando, incluso más de lo que Sophie supuso al escuchar su voz retando a su maestro en turno. No faltaba mucho para que cayera, lo único que la sostenía era su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad.

—Vasta, Gabriel, el entrenamiento acabó.

Cecily esperó a que Gabriel saliera del salón para caer de pie con un pequeño tambaleo.

—Algún día le haré el favor a Will —susurró.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó Gideon.

—Oh, vamos, apuesto a que usted también ha querido golpearlo.

—Es mi hermano menor. —afirmó como si eso resolviera toda duda.

—A veces los hermanos necesitan de pequeños correctivos, ¿verdad, Tessa?

—No nos dejan otra opción — se encogió de hombros, realmente no le apetecía hablar de Nate. —¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Sí.

Se despidieron de Sophie y ambas salieron charlando. Gideon avanzó, pero se detuvo al ver que ella se retrasaba.

—¿Usted no viene, señorita Collins? —le preguntó, seguía en el mismo lugar.

—No. Le pedí permiso a la señora Branwell para practicar un poco, después de la sesión de entrenamiento. Quisiera mejorar mi técnica.

—Entiendo — sonrió. —¿Le molesta si me quedo con usted? —carraspeó al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sophie. —Para apoyarla, aconsejarla.

—No quiero causarle molestias. No necesita quedarse, en verdad. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

—No lo necesito, pero me gustaría.

Se acomodó el cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y asintió, concediéndole su petición. Le emocionaba que Gideon se quedara, pero a la vez le daba miedo encontrarse a solas porque ¿qué tal si él se daba cuenta de ese temblor de nervios que asaltaba a su cuerpo de sólo pensar que podía estar sintiendo algo por él? No creía que fuera a burlarse, pero… era evidente que no él no podía permitirse ese lujo, al ser el hijo de una de las familias más prestigiosas de los nephilims. Su cariño, o lo que fuera en que se estuviera convirtiendo esas miradas furtivas, esa impaciencia de verlo y ese tacto ansiado, tenía más posibilidades de ser unilateral (tal cual como su enamoramiento hacia Jem), que funcionar y trascender.

—¿Qué deseas practicar?

—Pensaba en el lanzamiento de los cuchillos serafín, pero la espada…

—Entonces la espada —. Fue al estante de armas y cogió dos espadas largas. Una se la entregó a Sophie y la otra la envainó en su cinturón para apartar las colchonetas del camino y crear espacio.

.

Sophie era preciosa. Punto.

¿Cómo era posible que ese par de _parabatais_ jamás se hubiera percatado de lo amable y encantadora que era la señorita Collins? Bueno, quizá era entendible que Will Herondale no la notara más allá del servicio que brindaba al Instituto de Londres pues, a miras de Gideon, era un caso perdido en el centro de su egolatría y afilado sarcasmo, pero ¿Carstairs? Él, que parecía contemplar al mundo con ojos de artista, sabiendo cosas que el resto ignoraba, que era caballeroso y atento… que robaba más de una mirada de admiración de Sophie (algo que, por cierto, le revolvía el estómago)…. Él, que era capaz de ver bondad y una amistad verdadera en un chico insufrible; de él no lo pudo creer tan fácilmente y necesitó de días de atento escrutinio para corroborar que entre ambos sólo existía un respeto mutuo.

Dio gracias al Ángel (omitiendo lo egoísta que sonaba) por que ninguno de ellos había caído en la cuenta de las pequeñas maravillas que habitaban en toda ella. Ni de las maravillas que causaba sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Eso es, levante un poco la barbilla —. Con su índice guió unos centímetros hacia arriba la mandíbula de Sophie. –Bien.

Frente a frente sólo tenía que montar excusas creíbles para tocarla. No que fuera un pervertido… ¡No! ¿Podría interpretarlo Sophie de esa forma? Ojalá que no, mas no lograba evitar esos roces en los que esperaba entendiera lo mucho que quería cuidarla al perfeccionar sus posturas, quería que estuviera preparada para enfrentar a los demonios aunque se le encogiera el corazón de miedo al imaginar los peores escenarios en los que no estaría ahí para defenderla y evitar que saliera lastimada.

Sus espadas chocaron. Sus cuerpos giraban en una danza de batalla. Gideon jamás se había divertido tanto. A Sophie le aliviaba descubrir ese destello de admiración en las irises jade del mayor de los Lightwood cuando hacía algo inesperado, algo bien. A Gideon le gustaba su voz, su respiración agitada de luchar.

Sophie deseaba que los entrenamientos no acabaran nunca.

Gideon esperaba que aquella relación (a la que no podría llamar nunca amistad porque temía encasillarla en esa espantosa etiqueta) superara los muros del salón de entrenamientos. Sí, definitivamente tenía que encontrar la forma de estar a su lado porque moriría de preocupación sabiendo que estaba luchando con valentía en Londres mientras que él se hallaba en España.

Estaba decidido a convencerla. Aunque Gabriel pegara el grito en el cielo.

.

* * *

><p>Nota: Gracias por leer. Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.<p> 


End file.
